User blog:ScottyBlue/Character Bios (This page will be updated fairly frequently as I get around to writing more of the story)
'WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS MINOR PLOT SPOILERS' Gronk ---- Gronk was a male pine marten, and the first mate of the exclusively marten-crewed corsair ship Redclaw. He wore, over his corsair's rags, an embroidered blue hood and cloak, and an adderskull mask. When Dankfur (the captain of the Redclaw) gave up the life of a pirate to join the Ranks of the Shadow, Gronk and the rest of the crew came with him. Later, when the Black Shade ordered a detail of his Ranks to attack a colony of wildcats, Gronk and Dankfur had headed the expidition; and when three of the wildcats managed to get away, Gronk joined the rest of the former crew of the Redclaw in chasing after them. He also was instrumental in an attack on some Guosim shrews, whose provisions and logboat the martens stole. Eventually, the depleted and weary crew traced the escaped prisoners to Redwall Abbey. As the main gate of Redwall was in a severe state of disrepair, and the majority of the Redwallers were busy on the back lawns building a new one, the martens and the two blacknsakes who followed them everywhere decided to sneak in and steal back their prisoners, rather than foolishly wage an all-out war. Unfortunately for them, a young hedgehog of the Pinspikes brood spotted the invaders and tried raise the alarm. Gronk slew her as speedily as he could; however, her warnings had been heard, and band of Redwallers led by the young hare Shermy flung themselves upon the intruders, slaying three of them and forcing a retreat. Gronk was one of the three not to survive; the sister of the slain hogmaid, who was a formidable boxer, staged a terrific fight with him which ended on the Abbey ramparts. Attempting to throw his assailant over the walltops, Gronk lost his balance and fell to his death. Dippertail ---- Dippertail was a peregrine falcon, with the blueish-gray feathers of his kind. He was orphaned as a day-old hatchling in Mossflower Woods by vermin robbers; Skipper's ottercrew brought him to Redwall, where he was raised to adulthood. He wore a tasseled grey hood, and a white knit scarf. Dippertail was very educated for a bird, knowing many things about Abbey history and lore. His main job in the Abbey was that of guardian, keeping his sharp eyes peeled for signs of trouble. He was very competent, able to handle just about any situation from a Dibbun falling in the pond to vermin attempting to break in the abbey gate; in those few situations he could not handle, he knew exactly where to go for aid. He was a bit of a show-off when flying, performing elaborate loops and dives for the benifit of those watching. Shermy ---- Shermy was a dusty-furred leveret, and the grandson of the famous late "Mad Maudie" Muggberry Thropple (his father was her son). He normally wore a black shirt under a red tunic, which he belted with a white Abbey habit cord. Shermy's parents, being gentle and sickly creatures not suited to the rough regimental life of Salamandastron, moved into Redwall Abbey just a few days before he was born; sadly, they both passed on while he was still a Dibbun. Shermy had the famed speed and monstrous appetite typical of hares and was, for the most part, a very peaceful creature, much like his parents. However, he singlehandedly took on a large snake threatening a Dibbun, armed with only a small carpenter's hatchet and his strong buck teeth; he later helped defend the abbey from vermin using a sling. During the peaceful times, he studied, under the tutelage of Grandmum Dawbil, to be an Abbey healer, and acquired considerible skill of his own; he discovered the wounded wildcat Sy Stoneclaw and helped nurse her back to health. When not in the infirmary, or in Abbey School, he spent most of his time with his friends Ayeriss the Hedgehog, Tings the mousemaid, and Raggle the squirrel - the last two named were his age but the first was a few seasons his senior. He has the honor of being one of the few creatures known to receive multiple messages from Martin the Warrior. Biddee Pinspikes ---- Biddee was a very disobedient hogmaid Dibbun. She had silvery spikes and wore the green or white smock that most Dibbuns do. She was the third youngest of the many children of Furze and Teezl Pinspikes: her brothers and sisters were Kavvin, Ruddtipp, Ayeriss, Eethian, Dahleeah, Buttrycupp, Jazppur, Veera, Frinjjy, Jonjon, Kwinnsee, Harrbuckll, Feliks, and Shingul (in order of age). She was a bit speedy for her age, able to outrun most of the Abbey Elders when it was time to catch her for bathtime or bedtime. She was more solitary than other Dibbuns, shunning the usual gangs or groups to cause mischeif on her own. Like all young Pinspikeses, she dreamt of the day when she would be old enough to join her family on walltop guard duty; this desire was strengthened by the untimely death of one of her sisters, who unfortunately was in the wrong place at the wrong time during an attempted vermin raid. Abbess Saffron and Friar Dimp ---- Elder brother and younger sister, separate in age by only five seasons, the pair of squirrels who ran Redwall Abbey and its kitchens shared a great love for their work, and each other. Friar Dimp, the brother, had a great love of food and was predictably a bit pudgy. His favorite dish to cook was Mushroom Pasty, for which he had created a special secret recipe. He was an incredibly tidy squirrel, always insisting that his kitchens, and the white tunic and apron he wore, stayed as clean as they possibly could. Dimp was known for being a bit mischevious, and for innocently poking fun at other creatures; some said he never outgrew his Dibbun seasons. He was also a very good singer, with a deep bass voice and a talent for creating his own rhymes. Abbess Saffron, the sister, was a dark eyed, unusually beautiful red squirrel; she was very sprightly for her age, and an excellent climber, far better than any other squirrel in the Abbey during her time. Her dress usually consisted of the standard green habit and cowl, with a white cord tied about her middle. When not overseeing Redwall's day-to-day activities, she spent most of her time helping Sister Flim take care of abbeybabes, and assisting her brother in the kitchens. She was a gentle creature, but would not hesitate to be firm when necessary. As a Dibbun, she acquired the pet name 'Ronny', which stuck around all her life; however, her brother was the only one allowed to use that name without rebuke. Ayeriss Pinspikes ---- Ayeriss Pinspikes, whose name was really supposed to be Iris (she, like her siblings, suffered the effects of her Father Furze's and mother Teezl's terrible spelling), was the eldest daughter in the phenomenally large Pinspikes brood. Her brothers and sisters were Kavvin, Ruddtipp, Eethian, Dahleeah, Buttrycupp, Jazppur, Veera, Frinjjy, Jonjon, Kwinnsee, Harrbuckll, Biddee, Feliks, and Shingul (in order of age). She was a sturdy, tough tomboy, burly in build and fond of wearing a floppy shirt and pantaloons like a pirate corsair; she was also a formidible boxer, willing to stage a match with any beast who dared to cross her. Like the majority of her family, she took turns on wallguard at night, watching for visitors and foes; during her sojourns on the walltop, she would keep herself occupied by muttering threats to imaginary enemies. Her job as one of the Gatekeepers was temporarily suspended by Abbess Saffron after Ayeriss suffered a bad head wound one night that left her unconscious for several hours. This had been caused by the sight of Jettcoil, the enormous Blacksnake, on the path; Ayeriss, though a tough creature, had been unprepared for his sudden appearance and had fainted, falling down the walltop staircase and catching her head on one of the stair corners. Soon after she recovered from this incident, a member of the Ranks of the Shadow killed one of her younger siblings; she then accompanied the wildcat Sy Stoneclaw to the Shadelair to fight the evil army once and for all. Along the way, she met the equally tough boxing hog Thundro Spikkle, who accompanied them on their journey and whom she married upon her return to Redwall. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts